


Конспиратор

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твиттер, тамблер и их употребление господином Стилински. Результаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конспиратор

Если ты упорот, сидишь в твиттере и на тамблере, рано или поздно ты перестаешь чувствовать реальность. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что всему виной именно интернет. Он научил его верить во всякую чушь и видеть мистику там, где ее нет. И даже, столкнувшись со сверхъестественными созданиями вживую, он отказывался воспринимать все всерьез. Каждая новая опасность представлялась забавным уровнем. Все, что происходило, заносилось в твиттер. Конечно, приходилось делать это незаметно. В основном, в тишине своей комнаты в ночи. Он писал коротенькие сообщения в 140 символов. Когда случались более важные и сложные события, парень открывал страничку блога. Записи делались ежедневно, но наиболее популярными были длинные кровавые рассказы.   
Большинство ребят воспринимало его как писателя. Многие сулили ему шикарное будущее. Ну, а как иначе, если он обладает таким ораторским талантом и столь своеобразной, но неиссякаемой фантазией. Никто ведь не догадывался, что каждая мрачная история про кровь, убийства и аконит была реальна.   
Но самым потрясающим своим талантом сам Стайлз считал способность писать твиты в присутствии хмурого Альфы, когда тот в очередной раз пытался всех учить выживанию посредством переломанных конечностей. Пару раз досталось и Стилински. Нет, конечно, ему ничего не сломали, но однажды вывих болел несколько дней. Первые сутки он вообще не мог пользоваться телефоном. Что уж говорить про записи в блог? Позже парочка преданных следящих выпытывали, отчего он отсутствовал, жив ли он и продолжит ли свое дело. Как обычно, Стайлз уверял, что все в порядке. Ведь у него всегда все в порядке, с пачкой аддерола в кармане и кружкой зеленого чая на столе.  
Он и понятия не имел, что каждую ночь Дерек открывает его ноутбук, читает его блог. Проще было бы завести свой аккаунт и не напрягаться, но Хейл не ищет легких путей. К тому же читать эти жуткие истории о мальчике, который справился, было спокойнее под его тихое посапывание и размеренное дыхание. И если случался во сне Стилински какой-либо коллапс, Дерек всегда был рядом, чтобы успокоить. Удивительно, но хватало лишь прикосновения его руки, и Стайлз мгновенно успокаивался. А еще Дереку нравилось засыпать на краю огромной кровати Стайлза.   
Все было нормально. Утром Стайлз начинал ворочаться – преддверие пробуждения – и Дерек тихонько выбирался из опочивальни парнишки. А потом в один день все изменилось.   
Внутренний волк Дерека подсказывал, что даже для выходного дня Стайлз спит слишком долго. Стилински не ворочался, не шептал нечленораздельные бредни. Просто в один миг он открыл глаза и уставился на Хейла. Сказочные минуты тишины очаровывали Дерека. Раз Стайлз не орет, не избивает его и не пытается сбежать, все не так уж плохо.  
\- И как долго ты рассчитывал заниматься этим бредом? Да, утром ты просыпаешься там же, где и уснул. Но, чувак, весь остаток ночи ты валяешься на мне, словно грелка. Будь сейчас зима, я бы и не заметил. А сейчас лето – жара неимоверная, понимаешь? В общем, хреновый ты конспиратор, - улыбнулся Стайлз после выданной экспромтом тирады.   
Он решил не готовиться заранее, ведь его ораторский талант был широко известен в узких кругах. К чему жалкие подготовки?  
\- И что дальше? – живой интерес Дерек не сумел скрыть за своей обычной маской. Стилински слишком красиво улыбался, как для человека, только что разлепившего глаза.  
\- Попробуй потискать меня сейчас, раз уж в кои-то веки я в сознании. Будет менее извращенно.  
Дважды Дерека просить не надо.


End file.
